


Манчестер Юнайтед — Ливерпуль

by PlainTiger



Series: Как не надо писать Карравилл [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эд только что изобрел вечный двигатель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манчестер Юнайтед — Ливерпуль

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Эд знал, что это случится. Но не знал, когда именно.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

И ведь ничто не предвещало: обычная репетиция Monday Night Football, обычный разбор матчей, обычные команды, никаких тебе Манчестеров с Ливерпулями. Но стоило только на секунду отвлечься, как вдруг...

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Они даже сблизились в последнее время, недавно сходили в паб вместе. Они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, но есть две вещи, которые этому мешают.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Возможно, стоило бы ввести еще две всемирные противоположности. Огонь и вода, земля и воздух, Гари Невилл и Джейми Каррагер.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Нет, серьезно, они ни на что не реагируют. Ни голод, ни жажда, ни другие люди в студии им не мешают. Кажется, когда один из них скончается, Смерти тоже придется ждать.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Эд мог бы хоть сейчас взять их и привезти в бюро патентов: он только что изобрел вечный двигатель.

Интересно, какой КПД у этого двигателя?

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Внешне это похоже на маятник. Гипнотизирует точно так же. Да и период колебания примерно секунда. Может, стоит сделать новую меру времени?

Репетиция закончится через сто двадцать манчестерюнайтед-ливерпулей.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

Или новый формат MNF. Рейтинги взлетят в небеса. Как и зрители. Они же не бессмертные. Эд тоже.

Да и кофе хочется.

— Манчестер Юнайтед!

— Ливерпуль!

— Саутгемптон!

Две пары глаз удивленно смотрят на Эда. Теперь он знает, как выключать вечный двигатель.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста футбольных однострочников "Джейми Каррагер|(/)Гари Нэвилл. Спор ради спора. Н+".


End file.
